


На поле силлецветов

by Cyber_Akitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Akitsu/pseuds/Cyber_Akitsu
Summary: Эра веками стояла среди цветов, ожидая того человека, которого обещала не забывать. Иногда ей кажется, что забыли ее. И все же она стоит там и ждет, когда он вернется к ней.





	На поле силлецветов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Among the Sylleblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841566) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Как долго она ждала?

Томилась?

Она стояла на поле красных цветов так долго, что время потеряло всякий смысл. Давно минули те дни, когда она рыдала и молила о свободе. Она быстро поняла, что может лишь смотреть на цветы без конца и без края, неувядающие, вечно прекрасные, потерявшие для нее всякое значение.

Было время, когда ее наполняла горечь. Когда она вспоминала причины, по которым ее жизнь оборвалась раньше срока. Лицо человека, который забрал все и уничтожил ее сердце. Момент, когда она поняла, что все пошло не так. Когда она размышляла, как она подвела его и их народ.

Как она могла спасти его? Если бы она знала, что происходит с ним, могла бы она спасти его?

Она чувствовала себя бесполезной.

Но все это не имело значения, потому что она могла лишь ждать. В месте между жизнью и смертью. Сила, большая, чем даже Астралы, удерживала ее там данным обещанием.

_\- Если ты будешь ждать, он придет._

И потому она ждала, пока секунды становились минутами. Минуты становились часами. Часы превращались в дни. Дни растягивались в недели. Потом месяцы обратились в годы, а годы – в десятилетия. А через долгое-долгое время тяжесть веков сложилась в тысячелетия.

А она по-прежнему стояла на том же месте среди неизменных цветов, которые начала ненавидеть. Кроваво-красных, обступающих ее со всех сторон. Напоминающих о ее неудаче.

Иногда она сбегала в свои мысли, где она все еще могла найти его… воспоминания о нем. Его улыбку, всю широту которой она не видела ни разу. Его сдержанность, за которую она любила поддразнивать его. Запах его кожи, который она чувствовала, приникая к нему.

Дни, которые они проводили в разговорах ни о чем, когда она сбегала к нему, даже дни, когда они обсуждали будущее. Все эти воспоминания по-прежнему принадлежали ей, когда она позволяла себе передохнуть.

И все же ей всегда приходилось возвращаться в мир, окружавший ее. Мир, состоящий только из цветов и закатного неба.

Она устала.

_\- Если ты будешь ждать, он придет._

Когда?

Когда он придет?

Когда она сможет наконец-то увидеть его?

Когда ей будет подарено отдохновение?

Она давно поняла, что бежать и кричать бесполезно. Поле было действительно бесконечным. Ни одно место, в котором она бывала, не существовало здесь, лишь это поле, которое она знала слишком хорошо. Каждый раз она могла лишь подниматься с земли, куда падала в изнеможении, и утирать бесполезные слезы.

Тогда она смотрела прямо на отвратительную красоту и ждала. Бесконечно ждала его.

Придет ли он к ней?

Живы ли его чувства?

Она не знала ответов, но страшилась их. И все же она оставалась на месте ради него.

Почему?

* * *

 

Ардин не ожидал прийти в сознание после столь грандиозного финала. Сам факт того, что он думал об этом, приводил его в замешательство.

У него ничего не получилось?

Это был сон?

…Еще один?

Очнется ли он в темнице в самом начале?

Он почти боялся открыть глаза, но все же сделал это и увидел, что лежит на поле красных цветов. Пугающе знакомых. Идеальная картина прошлого.

Поднявшись на ноги, он понял, что одет в свой обычный наряд, не хватало только шляпы. Жаль, ему нравилась эта шляпа.

Но хотя поле было знакомым, оно ничем не походило на место, которое он помнил. Здесь царило ложное ощущение покоя.

Кстати о покое. Он понял, что разум его чист и принадлежит лишь ему. Было… хорошо оказаться в тишине, но он должен был быть мертв.

Его душа должна была быть уничтожена, вместо этого он стоял в месте, которое не было ни жизнью, ни смертью. Он был раздражен, мягко говоря, но более всего он был озадачен.

Зачем переносить его в это место?

Они вновь хотят посмеяться над ним?

Это очередное наказание?

Без сомнения, он заслуживает его, но не была бы смерть лучшим из наказаний? Почему бы вновь не изгнать его из мира?

_\- Ты должен идти. Она устала ждать._

Этот голос не коснулся его ушей. Он скорее почувствовал его. Он почувствовал его всем телом, с головы до пят, и понял, что говорили не Астралы. Голос не был грубой имитацией. Он был мягок и нежен.

\- Кто ты? – спросил он.

_\- Иди! Пока не стало слишком поздно._

Это было приказание, которое он не собирался выполнять, но все же поймал себя на том, что идет вперед. Вокруг не было ничего кроме цветов и неба, и все же он шел. Он не понимал почему и хотел сопротивляться.

Он устал.

Что еще можно сделать с ним? Он должен был получить вечный покой. Он не должен был даже осознавать себя. Его существование должно было прекратиться, и все же он шел вперед сквозь цветы, пока воспоминания, которые он хотел сдержать, проигрывались у него пред глазами.

Ужасное чувство наполняло его сердце, чувство, которое он хотел бы остановить. Это было нечто, о чем и думать не стоило, но он не мог сдержать себя.

Первой вернулась ее улыбка, яркая как солнце; затем – ее глаза, нежная зелень. Золотые волосы, их сладкий запах, который он чувствовал, когда она приникала к нему, и голос, неизменно ласковый.

Он вспоминал, как она звала его, говорила что-то во время их кратких встреч. Прикосновения ее руки к его. Шутливые тычки локтем после долгих разлук.

Да, все эти ужасные воспоминания обрушились на него… Чувство в его сердце начало превращаться в надежду. Каким-то образом оно заставило его ускорить шаг и наконец бежать. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда он просто бегал? И он не знал, почему он вообще бежит. Что-то влекло его вперед, через поле.

_\- Она помнила и потому ждала._

Голос зазвучал вновь, и на этот раз он понял, потому что увидел светлые волосы и белое платье. Она стояла к нему спиной, и хотя он бежал к ней, она не слышала его.

Наконец-то стало понятно, кто устал ждать. Она ждала здесь его. Все то время, что он жил, она оставалась в этом уединенном месте. Он заставил ее провести целую вечность в одиночестве.

\- Эра, - его голос был едва слышен. Он замедлил шаг и остановился. Он не заслуживал стоять здесь, рядом с ней. Человек, совершенно не похожий на того, кем он был.

* * *

 

\- Эра…

Это был шепот на ветру и первое слово, вышедшее не из ее уст. Она заколебалась перед тем, как обернуться, опасаясь, что ей могло показаться, что когда она посмотрит, там никого не будет. Но в глубине души она знала, что если оглянется – он будет там.

И потому она медленно обернулась, опасаясь худшего, но все ее страхи отступили, когда она увидела человека, стоящего там. Он выглядел иначе, и его одежда была странной, но это был он.

Это был Ардин.

Она мягко улыбнулась и протянула к нему руки.

\- Я ждала тебя.

Он сделал шаг навстречу, но тут же остановился. И со стыдом отвел взгляд. Он покачал головой, и только по его жестам она поняла, что он уже не тот человек, которого она знала.

\- Пожалуйста. Я так долго ждала тебя. Прошу, не заставляй меня ждать еще. Ты наконец-то пришел ко мне.

Ардин посмотрел на нее, зовущую его, и она поняла, что он увидел слезы, бегущие по ее щекам. Она так долго была в этом месте, почему он не подходит ближе?

\- Почему… Почему ты ждала меня? Я причинил тебе только страдания. Я не… - он оборвал себя на полуслове.

Эра уронила руки.

\- Она сказала, что если я буду ждать, ты придешь. Поэтому я ждала и ждала. Я рыдала и проклинала. Я убегала. Я вырвала бесчисленное множество цветов в этом ужасном саду. И все же я ждала. Я страдала, чтобы быть с тобой, а не по твоей вине. Ты никогда не был причиной моих страданий. Я ждала, чтобы обрести покой в твоих объятьях.

Казалось, ее слова ошеломили его. Он обдумывал их, подвергал их сомнению. Как будто она могла лгать ему.

Ардин заколебался и посмотрел на свои руки, словно боялся приблизиться к ней, поэтому она медленно пошла вперед. Застигнутый врасплох ее движением, он поднял взгляд, но тут же пришел в себя и начал отступать. Сначала медленно, но потом все быстрее. Он хотел убежать, но она догнала его. И бросилась к нему всем телом.

Он без усилий подхватил ее и, не собираясь этого делать, прижал к себе. Она обвила руками его шею, и, когда он потерял равновесие, они упали в красные цветы, медленно теряющие цвет.

Багрянец выцвел, оставил после себя белизну, которой она не видела две тысячи лет. Небо перетекло в чистую синеву, и их окружило поле белых цветов. Место, где они обретут покой.

Она уткнулась лицом в ворот его рубашки, и он проговорил едва слышно:

\- Прости меня за то, что заставил тебя ждать так долго. Я сбился с пути.

\- Ничего страшного. Ты наконец-то пришел ко мне, пусть ожидание и было столь долгим.


End file.
